cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Legoninjago/CWA story 2011-2014
info welcome to my CWA story. After Rereading this long after it was made...i will try to put some stuff i missed. fixed typos... (i noticed a lot.) and put parts about filming blasters movie AND THE FULL ''LIST OF SUPER TROOPERS BEFORE CWA CLOSED. (i recorded the names in the video i did of the end....he he 100 people.... lot of people oh man.....this may take a while... :P i will add pictures i have founded back after a year of missing. i will post more stuff on here. '''2011: FRIST DAY i saw CWA in a chommushle on CARTOON NETWORK so i started to play it came up the thing were you get your jedi lightsaber and all that. i bought a mouse droid in the store i played mini games and saw a lot of....JEDI MEMBERSHIP ONLY!!!!!! withen a day i started to get bord with it. member ship i got a member ship in only a few days along with SC i got halloween gear (i started playingin oct so i got gear) with member ship it was pretty cool. having member ship was awsome. THE BATTLE OF UMBARA when a new update called BATTLE OF UMBARA it was pretty cool. you fought droids...umbarans too and most inportley YOU FOUGHT THE RANCOR! there was new things also mounths rideable fastable flyable peaces of fun! of course like i always due.....BOUGHT ONE :P 2012: squad update a new update was made were they had squads you could make one join one rank up in one...it was awesome.i got invites cool blue sended me on i hit yes i join my frist squad.....spys of the world. it was fun to meet new people but months later i got on...squadless. i had an invite to join the squad again so i did. i staded in there for a long while then joined A squad called good fight trooper. that was a great squad i'll never forgot the fun i had in it and i met my 2 best friends for life... Zan Skyjunker and Skeeto Mynocktracer. me and skeeto and zan got on a lot. in the morings zan gets on in the aftermoons skeeto gets on... it was simple as that! JAYS DINER one day i got an awesome idea....to make a diner.....my diner...i had a name fast jays diner! of course! i did not know what it would look like but i just started randomly placing walls... seats and more...one day skeeto came on and i showed him my diner and we did something that started a greater friend sh ip..youtube videos. we quickly made more and more. later i was bord so i made a JAYS DINER FIRE RP. me and skeeto did a video of it too. later i remade my diner as JAYS DINER 2 with me and skeeto did another video about that. and i made a new one did a video about that :P (were at 111 subs on youtube (skeeto mynocktracer's youtube) my diner long lived way after that... fight day awemsoness (leader of good fight troopers) order us to find new members but i wanted to build so then we got in a small "fight" the online members was around us. as awesome removed me from good fight troopers forever. then skeeto zan and few others quit awesomes squad and joined mine (i started a new squad in his face :/) so then me zan and others was ok....we let legendariy blasterfett join.....but that was one mstacte.... Legendairy Blasterfett. this guy crazy and nuts. you'll see why...later. i got home from school i made a bully song becaus i get bullyed in school. i posted it on the message of the day. but then i got a PM from zan saying some one put JAY IS STUPID on the message of the day but quickly change it. i did a test again and tryed it again... i saw it. I HATE JAY! i had a feeling it was legendairy. i trusted zan and i knew he would never do that. we found out legendairy did it. he keep changing the squad message to i hate jay/zan jay/zan is stupid and some times he put legendairy is stupid just to hide his cover but that did not fool me and zan. we did remove him because we was not sure at the time. few days later a new update came me and zan came on at the excate time. we both saw something bad..so bad......all our troopers...was removed. that was a sad day..we though legendairy did it but we was never sure to this day. (i let legendairy blasterfett join super troopers once but he said weird stuff acked weird and left.) THE HACK CWA was hacked by some one the game was shut down for weeks. but fanliy came up. i saw videos about what they did. a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad moring. we had a nice day and quite one too. me and zan was the only ones on just chating away...then i was ranked down to general zan to commander soon we was both troopers "WHAT IS HAPPENING!!?!!?!!?" we said. sonn we was both kciked out of the squad..there for ending...that squad. a squad life ''' after that squad ender i made a squad called funny droids skeeto and zan and i and more was on the squad.skeeto came to me one day and said we need a new name. so i deleted the squad and made rancor fighters witch lasted a every long time. '''2013: fel. a new combat zone call felsha was made. i got home from school i saw zan was on so he showed me fel. then later skeeto got on and we showed him around.there was also new missions to do. squad. i ended rancor fights and joined danz engalurs squad. i played it a lot but i left to make a new squad. but i was bord.... zan stoped playing for a while ...... skeeto join drews crew... that made it kinda hard to see him..but we did. skeeto was the frist person who said CWA was going to end. i thought it would never it. he posted a video about it but deleted it. joining super troopers.. one day onw of my friends ask me to play in a box games i was bord so i said yes. there i joined the squad shiny troopers. after 1 round i left and ask i think bail backpack to join his squad he was in. super trooper. he let me join and i was shorty ranked up to commander i saw 2 leaders BLASTER and STRIKER NICESHOT after seeing this was blasters squad made me remember when i ask him to join mine :/ i guess he forgot at the time. but they made a happy welcome to the squad i saw few generals like benager niceshot i saw tons troopers like seb15 m5 and many more. ryoh run after a while in the squad after my frist squad event (i failed at it) me blaster and the squad went on an adventure to explor what scercts ryoth has. but we ran into a problem. we coun't get across as every keeped trying but failing i had an idea "how about when i jump you teleport to me" i said after a few times it worked and i was given the best thing ever in super troopers......ranked up to general from STRIKER NICESHOT. few minis after a fuse blew and my laptop shut down. so my dad whent to fix it and i got back on. ' Tarian Wraithwind and Jonah Goodrow ' ' '''my friend tarian wraithwind was well....you could say a hacker. he told me he ask people to hack him and give them SC or buy a thing. i never let him do it to me...i just did trust him with my guy. i let tarian join the squad but i never knew what badness that could happen..that day...i made a terable mestace....while blaster was making a remake of the death star tarian started to remove.he was only a trooper....but he brother guy jonhar goodrow (witch tarian played as him a lot because he has membership) stared to remove. he was baned for life and made blaster every mad.he also said blaster made him get banned from cwa for a while....after that day i did see him not til a day i never wanted to see.... tarian was mad at blaster for the rest of cwa.....i had a dark feeling he would never apogles and him and blaster become friends again :(. '''box games gone terabley wrong!' we had a BOX GAMES witch was pretey fun i was doing good until blaster went afk. so me anakin ben and STIRKER and some others just hange around chating. Has been removed from the Squad "Super Troopers" we all saw on chat some one was removed! then another..THEN ANOTHER soon everyone was geting removed! well the troopers was but the thing that made me kinda jump was that anakin got ranked down to commander...but as every one seemed to be paincing i saw some thing on chat that i didn't see for long until it was spamed out..."MAHAHAHAHAHHA" said on the chat. GUYS GUYS!!!!!! RONHARS REMOVING! i yelled but no one seemed to be litsting. so i did what i had to.i removed ronhar. the spam stoped. it was over."Ronhar (something) Has joined the Squad "Super Troopers" it said loud in clear. removing started again i did what i did last time....removed him. "WHATS GOING ON HERE!?!?!!?!?" blaster yelled as he came back from AFK i told him everything. then he made a new rule.no removing. but then bail said ronhar hacked him. ronhar. i started to build a base to protect us from ronhar. i never though i would have to use it. on school day in the summer blaster was not on but a lot of others was when ronhar was spoted i change the squad message about it many of the squad ported. i closed the walls...i looked out ronhar was standing right there. bail went out there and talked to him. then i did some thing dumd he got in i tp away to anakins house to wait for blaster to get on. after he did i told him every thing. months later ronhar was never heard of again i was on the felusha combat zone. when stuff started happening. ronhar hacked bail saying that he was going to delet bails guy i was mad so i tp and yelled at him that just made it worst :/ when he thearten the hole squad some was calling for blaster to help but he didn't then bail "hacked" ronhar and ronhar made a new guy and i got confued. then bail deleted ronhar...i think :/ BAIL THE STORY TELLER. it was a wounderful day at blasters battle feld race lot. but ronhar attacked again. later that day me and blaster chated around....bord...... talking about the next super troopers..... after that... bail told us a story about Mr. ronhar.......... "I met ronhar in a store in rl. i was playing CWA at a mall when a dude came up to me and said i'm ronhar (i think he said some thign abut being brothers) and he said they was nabors. ronhar came runing out cops was around they shot and "killed" ronhar and pulled his shirt up and found a bomb under his shirt! bails pernets was talking to the FBI outside when bail heard noices coming from a room in his house. soon after gun shots came thow the window almost hiting bail. then ronhars brother came out chanting "SHOOT ME SHOOT ME SHOOT ME!" so they did then some one chocked bail but his sister saaved him." - Bails wacky story. he said all of that as he was chating on CWA the story went on and on... a few days later i got on to see a see a surprise. bail was chought. he faked the hole ronhar thing and was banned for life.there for ends....ronhar. could there be somehting worst?!!?!?! after the hole ronhar thing more and more people start to do small remoings blaster had to make a room for every one that was on at a time to come in a room and stay there. it got boring but of course who ever it was keeped doing it....but he/she never said noting after they was found and banned another person did it. it keeped happing til the end. with a famous squad like super troopers..theres going be haters. one of the worst was brad attackclone i talked to him in the hanger one day with people retuning on me then turning back. he wanted to have a war but i keeped telling him "super troopers dont start wars" the removing never stoped. but out of all the removings.....i never started or was invaoled with one ever.... 2014: finding out the worst! on jan 24 2014 anakin and (i forgot who) was talking about people being sad. i ask them what? then the next conmet shock my eyes "CWA IS ENDING MARCH 31ST 2014" i looked on the news...the note was there... CWA sunset was near. the end....was........here. 2014 being was one of the worst year i ever had! frist pirates closed then my friend who lives in the same villge as me house BURNED down! (they had to move out!) then my cusons house burned down (theres was ok) my school bully bullyed me again :/ disney crate closed and now CWA. what luck for jay legoninjago. :/ skeeto....was right WITH HEAVY HEARTS, WE ANNOUCE THE SUNSET OF CLONE WARS ADVENTURES this is the note i saw that day: Dear CWA players, it is with sadness that i annouce the news that star wars: Clone wars adventures will end March 31, 2014 We've had many incredilble experiences with you over the years. Wev've fought epic battles and made unbelievable memories. it was a very difficutt decision to make, but we knew this day will come eventually. most importantly i want to thank all of the players for their time and commitment to the game. You have made this star wars exerience turly unforgettable. Stay tuned here for more details on what the next two months willl look like. as the end grows near..... as the days growed closer Zan Skyjunker got back on that made me really happy! we did videos together...my other friend zane ninjagofan came on 1 time...zan joined super troopers... and we played til the end. THE LAST DAY... noting could go worst. i got home on 3:00 EST and quickly got on there was a partry in the main hall. 3:00: '''i got on to a gaint party in the main hall but force pounders stoped the fun shortly after blaster got on '''4:00: '''a lot of super troopers who has not been on in a long time got on. '''5:00: '''BLASTER anouses the last squad event at 6:00 we all was not going go afk '''6:00: the squad event happens tever was bruned to death in lava... happy ending. after it we to ok a big pick with almost all the super troopers..well all the ones that was on: '''7:00':' blaster films his houses for the wiki as time slowy gets out... '''8:00:' aplha (an old squad member rejoins but his name is zec) and i also find bail in the main hall along with zeeg rums and more! 9:03: after 9:00 est we thought it was an apirl fools joke but no at 9:03 we was kick off....forever. CWA was GONE. ''' '''A NEW BEGING. months after cwa ended a new beging started.... BLASTERS CWA server on "MINECRAFT" was open and we stay together. people who play the server on minecraft: BLASTER NICESHOT: JAY LEGONINJAGO BENGAR NICESHOT bens brother REVEN EGEOFFATE revens brother ANAKIN RECOIS REVAN ULRTABLASTER and suppergold (revens OTHER OTHER brother :O stay in catact on.. *'ROBLOX:davey0310' *'MAVEL SUPER HERO SQUAD ONLINE:mad hunter (somthing)' *'LEGO.COM:tatooineman,jayplayslego' *'WIKI:dsin01' *'CLUB PEGON:fail937 (dont play it anymore)' *'DISNEY.COM:dsin01' well i guess all storys come to an end. THE END. 'Gallery' ' IMG 2344 - Copy.png IMG 1985.jpg IMG 2349 - Copy.png IMG 1966.jpg IMG 1972.jpg IMG 1963.jpg IMG 1951.jpg IMG 1965.jpg Picture3.jpg Picture2.jpg Picture1.jpg Image20130929-14-39-52.jpg IMG 2344 - Copy.png IMG 2360.png IMG 1985.jpg IMG 2361.png IMG 2271.png Picture2.jpg The hidden shadows of tatooine cover.jpg Untitledf.png Cwa.png CWALastday.jpg CWATrandoshan.jpg CWAPlayable.jpg CWAHappyMeal.jpg CWAGunganSaber.jpg CWA1stAnniversary.jpg Happybirthdayjay.gif Jay.jpg Jaysith.png Jaymerc.png Jayjedi.png Jayexile.png Jaybg2.png Jaybc2.png Jaybg.png Jaybc.png Wikia-hero-image ' Category:Sub pages Category:CWA Memoirs